Stronger
by Tweedlelou
Summary: Mikan left with Hotaru the academy for 3 years. Now they come back with 3 new friends! NxM and RxH STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. News

_**Mikan's POV**_

I'm lying in the bed thinking the events that happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was called by Mr.Narumi. He said I should go to the teacher lounge, but why? Am I in trouble? _

_I opened the door and found Mr.Narumi in the couch and some woman who I don't know sitting in the opposite coach and having tea. _

" _Ummm….Mr.Narumi?" Mr. Narumi finally noticed me entered the room._

"_oh, Mikan you're finally here! Oh and by the way this woman is Ms. Amaya Toko." _

_Mr. Narumi introduced to a woman who is in mid-twenties. She has straight black hair that was pulled up in a high-ponytail. She was wearing a red blouse and black baggy pants. Her eyes were color blue that was almost black. _

" _Hello Ms.Toko." I bowed to show some respect._

"_Please, call me Amaya, Ms.Toko makes me look old." When she said that Mr. Narumi chuckled._

" _ok, Amaya-nee-san." I smiled at her and she smiled at me too._

"_Well, you're probably wondering why you're here, am I right Mikan?" Mr.Narumi asked._

"_Hai."_

"_Please sit down first Mikan." Mr.Narumi signaled me to sit beside him._

"_Would you like some tea?" I shook my head as a sign of no. _

" _Let's cut to the chase Mikan. You are going to train you alice outside the academy."_

"_WHAT?!" My eyes practically bulged out! Me train my alice? For what?_

_After I calmed down I asked calmly,_

"_Why?"_

_Mr.Narumi was about to speak but Amaya-nee-san spoke first. "Let me tell her Narumi." Mr.Narumi nodded._

"_Well, you see Mikan the academy is having a rough time against AAO, so we thought that maybe if we can train some students who have great alice but haven't mastered their alices to yet to train in a safe place outside the academy. One of those students is you Mikan."_

"_But what about my friends?!"_

"_Mikan, please you have to understand! Think about it! You can save your friends! With your nullifying alice you can beat the AAO!"_

"_But…"_

"_Mikan, don't worry you can choose someone to come with you! And there some students who will train with you!" Mr.Narumi said and patted my back._

"_Really?! I can choose someone to come with me?!"_

"_Yes, but that student has to have a great alice." Amaya-nee-san said._

"_I choose Hotaru!" I said without thinking twice. _

"_What alice does Hotaru have?" Amaya-nee-san asked._

"_Innovation." Mr.Narumi answered for me. _

"_Okay. We'll ask Hotaru first if she agrees to come." Amaya-nee-san said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After some questions and a condition that if Hotaru will help the academy by making some of her wacky inventions, the academy will have to give her some money in exchange. I was so happy that Hotaru agreed to come with me! Mr. Narumi said that will be leaving tomorrow so we better pack our bags.

I found out that Amaya-nee-san will be our trainer and there will be 3 students that will join us and their girls! I also found out that will be training in a cabin in an unknown forest for 3 years! That's pretty long…… Hotaru said that we'll tell the class tomorrow early in the morning.

* * *

A/N: hey this is the disclaimer, yo! 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own gakuen alice!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Pls give me some reviews and if you flame please don't be so hard! And pls answer this question!

1.do you want mikan to have another alice?

Well that's all!


	2. The Bomb

**Mikan's POV**

_I can't sleep!_

I looked at the clock that hung from the wall. 12:55 AM! Is it that late already?!

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Who can be awake at 12:55 in the morning?! Well, except me of course… I went to the door, "Who is it?" I heard some mumbling. "It's me, Hotaru." I opened the door and saw Hotaru. Maybe she can't go to sleep as well. "Do you need anything, Hotaru?" "Yeah. Come with me to my room with your sleeping bag. We need to talk about something." "Wait here. I'll get my sleeping bag." I left the door open and went to the cabinet where I keep my sleeping bag. I took it and went to the door. "I'm ready." Hotaru nodded.

End of Mikan's POV

* * *

**Hotaru's Room**

Hotaru sat on her bed whilst Mikan sat on the ground facing Hotaru. "So… what do you want to talk about, Hotaru?" Hotaru sighed. "It's just… I thought of an excuse are we gonna use. But first, we have to talk to Amaya-san or Mr.Narumi." "What do you mean?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hotaru asked. "I see your still awake… it's me Mr.Narumi." Hotaru opened the door and let Mr.Narumi come inside. Mr.Narumi sat at a chair and Hotaru closed the door and went to sit to her bed.

"Great! Mikan-can is here too! This will be much easier!" Narumi said. "What do you mean, Mr.Narumi?" Mikan asked. "Well, maybe you're wondering how and what will you say to your friends, am I correct?" Mikan and Hotaru nodded. "We came to a decision that you leave right now." "Who is 'we'?" Hotaru asked. "Me, the faculty, the headmaster, and Amaya!" Mr.Narumi answered.

"But Mr.Narumi, if we leave now what will you tell to our classmates?" Mikan asked desperately. "Well… I thought about that…" Mr.Narumi said with a lot of thought. "I guess we'll just say that you were missing." Mr.Narumi sighed. "That works too." Hotaru said. "What do you mean Hotaru?" Mr.Narumi asked. "Well I thought that Mikan and I pretend to 'escape' the academy." Hotaru said.

"Hmmm…. I see what you mean. How about you pretend to escape the academy and then went missing for 3 years?" Mr.Narumi suggested. "OK, but we need Amaya-san to help us." Hotaru said. "I'm on it." Mr.Narumi took out his cell and dialed Amaya's cell number.

While Hotaru and Mr.Narumi was talking, Mikan was completely clueless what she was going to do. "Hotaru, what can I do?" Mikan asked. "Did you already pack your bags?" "Yes." "Good, now just do anything that I will tell you." Mikan nodded.

* * *

**Time**: 3:12 AM 

_BOOM_!

There was a big explosion heard near the wall of the academy not to far from the big gate. The explosion, of course, was heard by the entire school. Outside the school, In front of the big hole that was created by the explosion was a limo. Two black figures went inside the car and the car ran off. The two figures were known by the names of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai.

When Mikan and Hotaru entered the limo they say Amaya clapping her hands. "Good job girls!" She said. "Thanks." "We have a very long ride so you two can go to sleep." The two girls nodded and dozed off.

* * *

**Back at the Academy**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jinno-sensei exclaimed. "Well, you see…uhh…umm…"Mr.Narumi laughed nervously.

O.o-o.O-O.o-o.O-o.O-o.O

Mr.Narumi entered the classroom with a serious face on. As usual the class was noisy-Sumire talking about how Natsume and Ruka is great, some boy flying around the room, Anna and Nonoko talking, Natsume with his manga and his feet on the desk, Ruka petting his rabbit, and of course others talking about what happened earlier this morning. The class representative, Yuu Tobita, was looking at two girls' desks, Mikan's and Hotaru's. _'Why aren't they here?'_ Yuu thought.

Mr.Narumi called the attention of his class, Mr.Narumi closed his eyes and calmly said," Okay class, listen up! I have important an important announcement!" The whole class stopped at what their doing. "It's about the explosion and two of your classmates." Mr.Narumi said calmly again… but inside he was panicking. _'What am I going to do?! Hotaru didn't say anything about this?! Well she did but it's hard to say! Aghhh! I'm nervous! Okay… calm your self down…breath in, breath out. Just say-- Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai are missing and… and… and…uhhh… I knew I should have practiced! Okay… everything is going to be fine…although I'm worried about Mikan and Hotaru… 3 years ARE pretty long… I have to admit Hotaru's plan was outstanding! Them pretending to escape and went missing for 3 years… and Hotaru's bomb and Mikan's nullifying Alice, it worked like a charm! Although why didn't Hotaru made a bomb that was… was… SILENT?! Now I have to explain about the explosion and Mikan and Hotaru was 'kidnapped'—_

"WHAT?!"

Mr.Narumi opened his eyes and looked at Koko. _'Oh shoot! I forgot there was someone here who has the Mind Reading Alice! Okay, Koko listen up if your still reading my mind don't spill of what you have heard! Or else you'll have ZERO in every subject!' _Mr.Narumi thought while looking at Koko who was wide eyed before but now he looks like his eyes were going to come out! Everybody looked at Koko. "What's the matter, Koko?" Yuu asked.

Koko looked at Mr.Narumi with pleading eyes. Once again he read Mr.Narumi's thoughts, '_Just say Mikan and Hotaru are missing and it is said that they were kidnapped or missing you choose._'

Koko said, "Mikan and Hotaru are missing and there is a possibility that they were kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" This time it just wasn't one person said that but the whole class did. (Except for Natsume)

Natsume stood up and went outside with Ruka following him. "Well since you already know the news it's time for me to go! And would Koko please follow me outside?" Mr.Narumi said gladly because he wasn't the one who has to break the news to the whole class. Koko stood up and followed Mr.Narumi outside. When Mr.Narumi and Koko were outside, Koko immediately said, "PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME A ZERO IN ALL MY SUBJECTS!!" Mr.Narumi silently laughed. "Koko, you have to promise me that you don't spill it to anyone!" "I promise."

* * *

**With Mikan, Hotaru and Amaya….**

After a really long ride Mikan, Hotaru and Amaya arrived at the '_cabin'_. _'This isn't a cabin this is a mansion!' _Mikan thought. The cabin or mansion had three floors.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Hi Again!

**Disclamer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And can you pls help me make a decision? **Should the house be Western or Japanese style**? If you don't know what these syles are i'll explain. Western houses have chandeliers and capets and other fancy things...while Japanese hoses...well i think you shoul know how it looks like.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_" Mikan."_

_"Mikan!"_

_'Whose calling me? Who is it?'_

"Mikan! Wake up you big idiot!" I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of violet eyes. "Hotaru?" I asked. "Yeah it's me. We're here so get up." I did what she told me to do and got out of the limo. What I first saw is big gigantic stairs!! I looked around and saw Amaya-nee-san. I jumped when somebody touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hotaru with her emotionless expression as ever. "Come on, let's go. You don't want Amaya-san to keep waiting, do you?" I shook my head. "Of course not." "Then let's go." Hotaru and I went to Amaya-nee-san.

"You girls ready?" She asked. "Yes!" I replied, while Hotaru nodded her head. "And don't worry about your bags."

"Wait."

"What is it Hotaru-san?" Amaya-nee-san asked. "Are we going to live in a temple? I thought you said we were going to live in a cabin?" Hotaru asked. "Well you see… A monk went to a religious training that will take a long time to finish and that monk entrusted a person at the academy to take care of the temple. And that person at the academy happens to be me because the monk is my uncle. But it doesn't mean we're living **IN** the temple. My uncle said that there's a house that hasn't been used. Although he did say that he lived there. Maybe he already brought that house. " After she said that she went up to the stairs. "Hurry up girls!"I ran and went after her while Hotaru walked calmly. (A/N: She doesn't have any of her inventions yet but she still has her trusty baka gun. Hehe)

After 5 minutes…..

ARGGGHHHHH!!! It's been minutes already and we still aren't there! And since Amaya-nee-san went first she's nowhere to be seen! But I was wondering how did she run so fast? Is that her alice? Finally! I can see the roof of the temple! "There it is Hotaru!" I looked behind me and saw Hotaru. "Shut up idiot." Hotaru! You big meany! I waited for her and we both climbed side by side. When we got to the top we saw Amaya-nee-san waiting for us. "You were so slow! Remember that everyday you are going to climb that stairs every day starting next week!" I didn't get it but Hotaru had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Let's go inside already!" She opened the sliding doors and walked in. We followed her in. When I went inside the temple it looked really welcoming. I took off my shoes and went inside. "Can I take a look around?" I faced Amaya-nee-san and she nodded, "Okay. Were gonna wait for the three girls before we go to the house I'm talking about." She said and I nodded my head furiously.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV****NORMAL POV**

After Mikan left, Amaya and Hotaru went to the guest room. Of course Amaya led the way 'cause she's been here before. "Ummm….." Amaya started, "Can I call you Hotaru-chan since we are going to be living in the same house for 3 years." Amaya asked nervously. Wondering why? Because Amaya was weirded out because of Hotaru. When she first met Hotaru, she thought it was weird because she always has an emotionless face. But when she asked Narumi-sensei, he said: '_You'll get used to it Amaya-chan! She may be weird but when you get to know her you'll really get used to it! But I'll warn you about her, she likes money and use blackmail to get it.'_

"I guess its okay." Hotaru replied.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"That must be them." Amaya quickly ran to the door and answered it. What she saw outside wasn't the girls she was waiting for. It was a man in his mid thirties. The man wore a business suit. He has black neat hair and light green eyes. He was a handsome man for sure. (A/N: don't mind the comment but he is handsome….in my imagination that is.)

"Uncle? Didn't you left already?" Amaya said not minding her manners. "Amaya-chan! Do you really want me to leave that much? –sigh- I forgot to give you the keys to that house I was talking about." He said. " The man handed Amaya the keys. "Ummm…..Uncle Takashi, is the house your property?" Amaya said. "Yes. Why'd you ask?" "Well when I was a kid you said that house wasn't yours." "Oh! Well don't worry about it! Well, I'm going now! Sayonara!" Takashi waved his hand as he walked away. "Bye Uncle! Have a safe trip!" Amaya closed the sliding doors and went to the guest room. Hotaru was already there sitting at the couch.

"Hasn't Mikan came back yet?" She asked Hotaru who just shook her head and said, "Maybe she got lost." Amaya shook her head and whispered, "That girl." "What's the matter Amaya-san?" Hotaru asked. "Oh it's nothing! I'll go look for her and you stay here." Amaya was about to leave when Hotaru said. "I should be the one to look for her because if you leave what will I do when the other girls get here?" "Hmmmm…. Your right… Mayb–" The door opened and….

**SBK**: Hellooo readers! Thank you for reading the third chapter of my fic! The next chapter will be posted really soon I promise!! And now to the Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**NOTICE**: If you're having trouble imagining the temple pls imagine the temple that Miyu and Tanaka lives in from Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO Baby. I'm sure Animax viewers knows what I'm talking about! Who do you think opened the door? The anonymous girls, maybe? Well any ways please review!


End file.
